Celestial
Celestial (Full name: Celestial Omnicron Matricea) (Original version Omnicron, Japanese version 天体の, Tentai No) is a Darkus Infinity Helios of Matricea and member of the Titans of Matricea. He is also the earthly king of Matrix, the husband of Ariette, and the father of Gioia. Information Personality Celestial is a wise and noble Bakugan, and will show anyone respect if he believes that they deserve it. He is often respected himself for being a kind and loyal Bakugan. However, Celestial is not without his weak points in his personality. He has a rather short temper that he normally manages to control. Whenever someone angers him, however, he usually snaps. Celestial is also shown to be a very caring figure, particularly toward members of his family. He gets along very well with his siblings, especially Zacharias, Simulacion, and Dharan. He is also seen caring about his wife Ariette, and his firstborn daughter Gioia. Celestial also takes pity on small, weak, and innocents beings. An example of this is adopting Runa and Kasai when they were abandoned as infants. Family and Relationships Ariette Gioia Kasai Runa Akuma Notable Quotes *"I'm not Leonidas. I'm not some winged lizard with a piece of quartz stuck on his chest. I'm not some annoying lizard. So let me get this into your head - you DO NOT treat me like you treat your friend Leonidas. Am I clear?" -Celestial to Valentin in their first meeting *"Gioia, darling, what's the matter? Is this battle too violent for you?" -Celestial while in battle to a bystander Gioia *"Time to show that vengeance not only can be crude, but is crude!" -Celestial while using Vengeance Crude Powers and Abilities *'Dimensional Travel:' Celestial is capable of opening portals that lead to where ever location he desires (that can be accessed via his portals). If he is in a weakened state, however, the portals will work for a short time only, and in rare occasions, will not work at all, as Celestial is still mastering this power. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Celestial is able to create and utilize shadows that can shield himself from the plain sight of foes. He can also use these shadows to make something like a "second skin" on him, whereas the "second skin" is a disguise. However, if this is used on another being, there is a limit to the range where they can walk around in the disguise. This is because if they move too fast, they can literally walk out of their disguise. This is way Celestial keeps this power to himself. *'Shadow Slipping:' Celestial is able to transform into a substance that resembles a shadow. While in this form, he can hide, undetected, in the shadows and "slip" through one area to the next that has shadows he can inhabit. 'Ability Cards' *'Vengeance Crude:' Celestial gains 1000 Gs for each opponent on the field while the opponent loses 500 Gs for each Bakugan and Support Piece on the field. *'Celestial Core Mode:' Play at any time. Celestial can now use his Celestial Core Abilities. Also, the opponent is unable to be able to copy any of Celestial's Ability Cards and Gate Cards, including Fusion Abilities, Matrix Abilities, and Celestial Core Abilities for the rest of the brawl. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Omnicron Mode:' Play at any time. Celestial can now use his Omnicron Abilities. Also, the opponent is unable to be able to copy any of Celestial's Omnicron Ability Cards. The opponent is also unable to counter/prevent all of Celestial's Omnicron Abilities. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Niagara Crystal:' Brings in Niagara to the battle, and the G-Powers of both Celestial and Niagara are added and doubled. *'Simulacion Stimulator:' Brings in Simulacion into the battle, and the G-Powers of both Celestial and Simulacion are doubled and then added. *'Phantom Lockdown:' The opponent cannot activate Ability Cards that negate, reflect, nullify, prevent, deflect and/or counter the effects of your Abilities. *'Jagged Matrix:' The opponent cannot activate anything for five turns. *'Endure the Stars:' Celestial's partner goes first for the rest of the brawl. The opponent's Bakugan loses 1000 Gs while Celestial gains 1000 Gs if the opponent's base is over 1000 Gs. If not, they lose 500 Gs while Celestial gains triple that amount. 'Celestial Core Abilities' *'Celestial Lockdown:' All Abilities your opponent has played so far in this brawl are removed from play for the rest of the brawl, while canceling any negative effects they have had on Celestial if they were played during the last three turns of the round this Ability was used in. *'Celestial Madness:' Every time an opponent activates an Ability Card, all Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose 500 Gs. If there is only one Bakugan and/or one Support Piece on the opponent's side of the field, that Bakugan and/or that Support Pieces each lose 1000 Gs. *'Celestial Insanity:' If there is another Matrix Bakugan in this round of the brawl, one of opponent's Bakugan on the field is removed from play and replaced by another one of the opponent's Bakugan. Which Bakugan the opponent sends out is their choice. *'Celestial Stimulator:' Triples Celestial's current G-Power, and then doubles the tripled Gs if Celestial's opponent's base is lower than his base. 'Matrix Abilities' *'Zero Finale:' All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field are each dropped to 0 Gs. *'Orichalos and Extirpate:' Brings in Orichalos and Extirpate into the battle, and doubles each of their G-Powers and Celestial's G-Power. The G-Powers of the three are then added up together, and finally, the total is doubled. *'Matrix Lawless:' Play this Ability Card at anytime. Any Ability Cards that have to do with turns your opponent can play cannot be played at all and your opponent cannot counter and/or prevent any of your Abilities and Gates. This effect cannot be countered nor prevented in any way and lasts for the rest of the brawl. *'Wild Negative Matrix:' The G-Powers of all Bakugan/Support Pieces on the field become negative, but the side with the smallest negative number at the end of three turns after the activation of this Ability loses the round. 'Omnicron Abilities' *'Omnicron Lockdown:' The opponent cannot activate Ability Cards that negate, reflect, nullify, deflect, counter, and/or prevent the effects of your Abilities. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Omnicron Bell:' The opponent's G-Power is halved for every Bakugan on the field. Also, if the Gate Card belongs to you, all Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field each lose 700 Gs. If the Gate Card belongs to the opponent, it is destroyed and replaced by one of your Gate Cards. *'Omnicron Zero:' All of the opponent's Bakigan and Support Piece's currently on the field have their base reduced to 0 Gs for the rest of the brawl. *'Omnicron Wildfire:' Celestial can use all of the Ability Cards of all of his opponents. *'Omnicron Negative:' The G-Powers of all Bakugan and Support Pieces on the field turn into negative numbers. The player whose Bakugan and Support Pieces have the greatest negative number(s) (as in the negative number closest to zero) wins the round this Ability was used in. *'Omnicron Feed:' If you play this Card when Omnicron Negative comes into effect, or while it is in effect, Celestial only is not affected by Omnicron Negative, though his G-Power still counts toward the total calculated G-Power on your side after the usage of Omnicron Negative. Also, if you had another Bakugan and/or Support Piece battling alongside Celestial in this round, Celestial gains G-Power based on double the base of all of those other Bakugan/Support Piece(s). 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'M.A.D. Wipeout' (Mutual Assured Destruction Wipeout):' If the opponent has dealt damage to you in this brawl, both Bakugan and Support Pieces on the field automatically lose and are removed from play. However, if you have not won a round at all in this brawl so far, only Bakugan and Support Pieces on your opponent's side of the field lose, but are not removed from play. 'Gate Cards Trivia *'M.A.D. Wipeout' Ability comes from the term "M.A.D." from the Cold War back in the 1900's, in which the term means that two opposing sides, using nuclear weapons, would ultimately destroy each other, which is where this Ability's effect comes from. **Valentin 98 had once foreshadowed the creation of this Ability in TheBakuganHangout Wiki Chat. *Like Gioia, Celestial once had the same (unstable powers and mental) illness that makes the right eye of the victim a sapphire blue color. However, Celestial had complete control over the illness, unlike his firstborn daughter, but no longer needs to control it since the illness passed. *The most amount of G-Power Celestial ever had in a brawl was 567,000 Gs (not including Aquiana's 1,300 Gs base, for Aquiana was his ally in that brawl). This had occured while battling against Kodo's Delta Kodokor, Delta Scarab. Gallery Human Form Celestial Humanform.PNG Bakugan Form Omnicron.png|Celestial in his full Bakugan Form Concept Art Celestial sketch.png|A colorless sketch of Celestial without his cape Category:Bakugan Category:Matricea Category:Matricean Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Demi-Gods Category:Titans of Matricea